ElleOfTheMills
|username = UC7WsKnXqYUee4aZjrniuFvw |image = LifeOfTheMills.png |style = |join date = August 13, 2017 |vids = 163+ |update = |status = Inactive (2 Months+) |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} Elle Mills (born on ), better known online as ElleOfTheMills, is a Canadian YouTuber. She created her channel on March 28, 2012. She creates vlogs and comedy videos. Elle was born in Manila, the Philippines, where her mother hails from, but was raised in Ontario, Canada, where her father is from. Coming Out On November 27, 2017, Elle came out as bisexual on her channel. The video is her telling her story of her realizing her feelings, coming out to friends by getting them to guess what her crush looks like then showing them a picture of a girl (Dodie Clark), then wrapping her house in rainbow paper and coming out her brother and mom. Over a year later, she did a follow-up video titled "The Truth about my coming out " on her life after being out. She wanted to post in it on the one-year anniversary of her coming out, but she mixed the days up. Family Elle is constantly filming with her friends and family. Her father (who doesn't want to be in her videos) married the mother of Elle's two half sisters, Melinna and Mellissa (who used to appear in videos but doesn't really anymore). Melinna also has a YouTube channel with her boyfriend. Her mother is named Janet Prejola and she has a younger brother named Jay Mills. Her father remarried for the third time and Elle now has a younger step-sister named Angel. Mental Health Elle has openly talked about how making YouTube videos has made her feel burnt out. She even canceled many shows on her tour because of her mental health. She made a video in 2018 explaining how she achieved her dream job of being a YouTuber but isn't what she expected. She explains that she is always feeling alone, has overwhelming pressure and faces loads of stress which has given her panic attacks and has made her anxiety and depression worse. She films herself yelling at the camera with frustration explaining how she should be happy because she is living the life she wanted but she is so unhappy. Elle posted a follow-up video explaining what happened after posting that previous video. She expains she is doing better and that she talks to people more about it (her friends, therapists) but things are still not perfect. Trivia *Elle says "Hi. I'm Elle Mills" for her intro for her videos. *She loves John Hughes movies and tries to film her YouTube videos as a John Hughes movie. *Elle has gotten 2 of her tattoos on camera. **The first one, being her very first tattoo, is on her ankle and is a heart with her ex-best friend's Twitter handle in it. **The second tattoo she got on camera she got with her brother Jay. They both got quotes from their mother on their thighs. Elle's saying "You peaked in high school" and Jay's saying "You will never live up to your sister" *Elle got married to her half sister's boyfriend, Mitch in Vegas. *Her favorite fast food place is Wendy's and her favorite drink is Coca-Cola *Her favorite color is red and is often seen wearing her favorite red Coca-Cola t-shirt. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Female YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Filipino YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:LGBT YouTubers